One Night
by monica1990m
Summary: Haruka Michiru an a long night togehter. First Storyyuri lemon. not sure how the rating go.
1. Chapter 1

-1Two teenage princesses ran through the corridor. Both of their destinations was to reach their room. Once they reach the room they enter it in a hurry and locked the door. The younger princess was of the planet Neptune. Her name was Michiru. She had sapphire blue eyes, that one into them and you were drowning in a endless sea. Her skin was milky white. She was about 5'10" and 15 years old. Michiru's hair was shoulder length and the shade of blue reflected that of the sea.. Many were captivated by her beauty and other were astound. The princess that she shares her room and heart with is Haruka. Haruka was the princess of Uranus. Many confuse this princess for male. She was 17 years old and about 6'1". Haruka's skin was tan. She had piercing emerald eyes and short sandy blonde hair. Haruka wasn't beautiful but handsome. Both of these girls always carried an atmosphere of elegance and astuteness. Her features weren't soft and feminine but strong and masculine.

"We finally made it love." Whisper Michiru right before Haruka capture her lips were in a passionate kiss. As they slowly approached the bed, they longed for each other more. First Haruka looked at Michiru. Her hands searched for the sea beauty's zipper and found it. She unzipped the dress and the strapless silk material pooled at Michiru's feet. The sea beauty was felt in lace black bra and panty. Michiru then took off Haruka's black tuxedo jacket and started to undo the bottoms and took the shirt off. She mindlessly threw both the jacket and shirt somewhere on the floor. Leaned closer as she took off the taller girls bra. Haruka undid Michiru's bra. The skin to skin contact made both of them moan in pleasure. They kiss and fell onto the bed. Without breaking the kiss Michiru took off Haruka's black dress pants, feeling how wet her lover was she also took off Haruka's and her underwear.

Haruka kissed Michiru's neck making Michiru moan in pleasure. Things weren't going as fast as she'd like. Michiru pounced on the taller blonde. Haruka looked before her and saw a woman that was perfect in every way. The aqua haired girl rolled under her lover. She kissed her hard and deep as a sign for her to make the first move. Haruka understood that she should take the lead, cupping the other's breasts and kissing her neck. She sent a trail of fire down her neck. Michiru ran her fingers through blonde hair, holding her head in place. Haruka swirled her tongue across one of Michiru's erect nipples, nibbling gently. Michiru moaned, and then started begging. Haruka kissed a trail down to Michiru's womanhood. "Please...Haruka..." Michiru moaned. Haruka grinned. She rubbed her thumb lightly across Michiru's clit, slowly applying pressure until she had buried two of her fingers inside of her. Michiru groaned and writhed, her hips bucking to the rhythm of Haruka's fingering. Haruka plunged her tongue deep within Michiru's folds. Michiru gave out a gasp of surprise and then moaned out. Haruka kept nibbling and swirling her tongue all around Michiru's sensitive nub. All the aqua haired beauty could do was moan and buck against her lover. Michiru rode out the waves of her orgasm into Haruka's mouth. She rode every wave of her orgasm. Finally Michiru stop and Haruka brought her close to her body.


	2. Haruka's turn for love

-1I don't own the characters of Michiru and Haruka. I always hate how most lemons only have Michiru reaching her orgasm but Haruka doesn't.

Chapter 2

She slowly slid her hand between Haruka's thighs receiving a low moan, Michiru enjoyed that but wanted more and wanted it louder, so she decided to take it a little further and took two of her fingers and stuck them in Haruka, Haruka let out a slightly louder moan, that did not satisfy the sea goddess so she ceased the kissing and stuck her tongue between Haruka's legs and began to lick and suck all over." Oh my Michiru" Haruka moaned as she pulled her lover's hair. Haruka can feel an intense orgasm coming, but Michiru didn't want this moment to end. Michiru then slither up the tall blonde's muscular body. Haruka had this unsatisfying look on her face for Michiru sudden change.

"Darling your not getting off that easy." whispered Michiru. Haruka looked directly into those deep pools of the sea and lost herself in them. The woman's face, round and beautiful. Her cute lips, so warm and welcoming – they were so tempting. Soft moans escaped the blonde's throat as Michiru tenderly kissed the nape of her neck, stopping every so often to drag her tongue up to her ears.

Haruka smiled up at the beautiful woman before her and rested a hand on her flat stomach. Michiru once again slipped her hand between Haruka's thighs. Michiru loved to see Haruka's thrilled expression as her long fingers gently tickled at the space between the woman's legs. Haruka inhaled excitedly and thrust her hips forward, wanting more. But Michiru removed her fingers and went to the tall blonde's small firm breast. She felt Haruka's body shutter as her fingers brushed against the hardened nipples.

The sea beauty trailed her fingers down the blonde's center, and rested her palm gently against the moistened mound. Haruka moaned as Michiru rubbed up and down against her arousal, pleasing her throbbing loins. Before too long the blonde's fingers were coated in the swimmer's love juices, and she withdrew momentarily to suck her fingers clean.

"…M-Michiru…," Haruka purred, urging the sea beauty to continue. And she didn't waste time, repositioning herself to plant a line of butterfly kisses down her center. Haruka arched her back and gritted her teeth as she tried to contain her excitement. She cried out as Michiru stroked her sex, setting her insides on fire and bringing forth the first of her orgasms. As the sensations only grew stronger and she began thrashing.

Michiru grinned and made a line of very light kisses down the blonde's belly Haruka sighed and wound the other woman's hair between her fingers, accepting her lover's soft gentle hands and tender kisses. She was happy to have this woman in her life.

THE END

Hope you like please comment. Anything accepted including flames since this is my first story ever.


End file.
